Half Crazy
by Lady of the Wolves1
Summary: When Jounouchi expresses his love for Yuugi what will happen?How will Yami take it?Will their elationship last?And how is their friendship affected?YaoiShounen-ai,songfic,strong sexual content,dramaangst,extremely long...


Hey all, this is just a song that I wrote on a whim. It takes place whenever, probably before Battle City and before DK. I was inspired after I saw Jounouchi and Yuugi hug in BC though, and the song Half Crazy just struck me as an awesome story.

I must give you a few head-warnings first however.

This is a hella long story, have some patience and time before you begin reading it! **_***IT IS YAOI AND SHOUNEN-AI!!!IF YOU DO NOT APPROVE OF IT, DON'T BOTHER READING IT AND FLAMES ON THIS TOPIC WILL BE IGNORED AND DELETED!!!***_** Otherwise constructive flames are accepted. It is slightly dark and dramatic at times, so yeah…oh and mild cursing and sexual themes. Younger readers are advised not to read. 

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh it is fully ©of Kazuki Takahashi and also the lyrics Half Crazy do not belong to me either. Please enjoy and review when you are finished comments, questions, critique and complements are welcome. I will not tell you to flame unless it is an absolutely pointless flame devoid of any actual meaning and usefulness, because I feel that if you absolutely hated the way I wrote the story and it's a terrible story you should flame me for you having wasted your time on a story you believe would be good. And you got ripped off. ::inhale:: But that's all, get on to reading now!

Yuugi stood in front of the mirror in his dimly lit bathroom and dried the dripping water off his face. His system was only beginning to work and he was still extremely groggy. Yami, as usual, was bustling about in Yuugi's room trying to get his clothing set out. The elder more often than not helped young Yuugi in the tedious business of getting ready in the morning, since he would have a hellish time doing it alone. The young quickly took a shower and walked into the room, his towel wrapped loosely around his hips. He was always quite comfortable with his Yami since they often shared intimate moments although they allowed each other space for other relationships if any. 

"You almost ready Aibou?" Yami asked from his spot in the doorway where he was leaning comfortably.

"Almost, thank-you Yami." Yuugi said as he hopped around the room trying to put on his pants.

Yami chuckled amusedly and set off downstairs to grab some breakfast for his hikari. Sogoroku was humming a soothing tune as he swept the floor of the game shop before it opened and Yami nodded a silent hello to him when the elder waved absent-mindedly. 

He had barely put some toast into the toaster when a smiling, beaming blonde-haired boy walked into the room and punched Yami playfully on the shoulder.

"What's up Pharaoh?"

Yami turned to Jounouchi and smiled returning the punch with a bit more force. He looked at the younger boy slyly.

"Nothing. How are you Jounouchi-kun?"

The blonde's smile turned lopsided and he rubbed his arm.

"Ah, I **was** fine." He chuckled. "Anyway, where's Yuugi? We were gonna walk to school together."

"He should be upstairs." Yami said, turning back to the toaster as the bread popped out. 

"Ok, thanks."

Jounouchi headed out of the room and listened to something along the lines of 'I'll never get the hang of these damnable devices' coming from Yami's way. He chuckled and walked into Yuugi's room to find the boy buttoning up his shirt. He blushed and stepped backward, knocking on the door. Yuugi looked up with a cocked brow, knowing Yami wouldn't knock.

"Uh, who is it?"

"Jounouchi."

He smiled.

"Oh hey, come in Jou, _you_ don't have to knock."

'Oh but the sights I see if I don't.' 

Jounouchi returned the smile and stepped into the room as Yuugi threw on the blue school jacket and buttoned it up partway.

"Ready Yuug?"

Mutou smiled and nodded and the two headed back downstairs where Yami handed them each a piece of toast with butter and jam topped on top of it. They thanked him as he returned to the puzzle and they headed out the door. The air was a bit nippy, but nice over all for walking in. The walk was silent except for Yuugi's talking which was one-sided. Jounouchi had a couple of weird thoughts going through his head, which he was incessantly trying to erase. The finally approached the schoolyard however and Anzu and Honda ran up to them. Yuugi continued his conversation there out with Anzu and Jounouchi quickly forgot his queer notions as Honda punched him lightly as he had done to Yami. 

"Hey man, you seem a bit out of it, what's wrong?" Honda asked, a slight hint of concern hovering towards his friend. Jounouchi smiled.

"Ah, nothing Honda, just wondering how to hurt you today."

"_You _hurt _me_? Ha, right let's see you try!"

The blonde chased after the brunette toward the school and left Yuugi and Anzu to walk alone. The two talked as the others pummeled each other, tumbling to the ground right in front of Ryou Bakura. Jounouchi smiled up at him cheekily and Honda stood up and brushed himself off, smiling sheepishly.

"Hallo Ryou-kun." Jounouchi said as the silver haired boy blushed and giggled.

"Morning Jounouchi-kun." He gave Honda a sly look. "Honda-kun."

The brunette cocked a brow and smirked, leaving Jounouchi in utter bewilderment. He sighed, rolled his eyes and walked off. He shoved his hands deep in his pockets and walked into a side door of the school, where it was warm. Yuugi and Anzu greeted him in the hallway as they entered through the door where he had left Ryou and Honda. The two walked off in one direction since they were in the same class and Jounouchi headed to his own, where Ryou would soon join him. The room was inconspicuously empty and he glanced up at the clock, realizing why. He was earlier than usual and decided to take advantage of it.

Settling down in his favorite spot, which was usually carefully guarded by one boy who wouldn't relinquish it, but never ever fought if it was already taken. Jounouchi thought this boy a bit odd, but then again, who was he to talk? He laid his head down on his crossed arms on top of his desk and closed his eyes. Pictures of Yuugi this morning flooded his mind. That silky looking white skin, those perfect round peach colored-hey wait a second! Why all of a sudden was he thinking of Yuugi like that? He thought about this for a moment, and tried to eradicate those thoughts from his head as he had before, but found it to no avail. He couldn't stop thinking about his small, perfect body, and sat there in a dismal haze until students started flooding in, moments before the bell. A red-faced, amused looking Ryou greeted him. Jounouchi smirked, and decided to tease him to keep his mind off of Yuugi.

"So, what were _you_ up to this morning Ryou?" He leaned on one hand comfortably. "Get mobbed by some crazed girls?" 

This made Ryou blush deeper. 

"No…" He said shyly and tried to smile, but he knew Jounouchi knew his secret.

"When are you going to tell me what's going on between you and Honda?"

Ryou bit his lip.

"I hoped nobody would notice…I kinda wanted to stay inconspicuous with it…"

"Well, I'm no expert, but I've seen the looks you and Honda give each other. Nobody gets past the Jou-misters cunning eyes!" The blonde beamed and Ryou retorted.

"Except when there's food around."

Jounouchi stopped his extravagant gloating and chuckled.

"Heh, my true love."

"Your only love."

The smile slowly vanished from his face as he remembered Yuugi. He slammed his head on the desk and sighed gruffly. Ryou was taken aback by this and reached out daintily and poked him.

"Y-you ok Jounouchi-kun?"

The blonde merely groaned again before the teacher walked into the room and quickly began the assignment. When they had the chance during group study Ryou whispered to Jounouchi as they placed their desks together.

"Is there something that's bothering you?"

Jounouchi blushed and turned the page in the book despite the fact that he wasn't reading it.

"No. Nothing."

"Jou, you can tell me."

The blonde growled and looked away.

"It's nothing."

"But-"

"It's nothing Ryou ok?!"

The silver hair boy was taken aback slightly by Jounouchi's tone, but pushed it away.

"Nothing may get past you, but I too can tell when something's going on with someone, and there is definitely something going on with you. When you need to talk give me a holler." He said quietly and gathered up his books as the bell rang.

He walked slowly out of the room and Jounouchi watched him go, regret filling his mind. He sighed and gathered his books, going to his next period. 
    
    ***_Never thought that we would ever be, More than friends_

Now I'm all confused, 'Cause for you I have deeper feelings***

The next couple of hours went by painfully slow for Jounouchi, and he dragged himself towards gym. He hadn't had anything to eat, but luckily lunch was right after gym. Yuugi greeted him at the locker room door and walked in with him. Jounouchi smiled and blushed, having forgot he had gym with Yuugi. He hesitantly followed him in and approached his gym locker. Ryou and Honda walked in the room together, Ryou blushing slightly and shyly walking over to his locker. Honda smirked at Jounouchi and punched him lightly before opening his locker and pulling out his gym clothes. Jounouchi pulled off his shirt and glanced to the other side of him where Yuugi was pulling on his shorts. His shirt was crumpled on the bench before he picked it up, shook it off and began putting it on. Jounouchi was finally deterred from this sight when Honda knocked on his head.

"Earth to Jounouchi, you gonna get dressed?"

Jounouchi turned to him and blushed.

"Ah, oh, yeah. Heh."

He pulled on his shirt and shorts and headed out the door with the rest of the class. Gym was the exact opposite of uneventful. They played an extended version of dodge ball, a near deadly version. Ryou and Honda refused to attack each other since they were on opposite teams; however, Yuugi and Jounouchi were on the same team and charged Honda who was on the opposite side. Ryou stood in the background and watched the carnage red-faced until he was forced to begin dodging. Jounouchi was fleeing Honda's killer stare and quick movements as he chased the blonde down. 

Yuugi quickly ran to Jounouchi's aide and attempted to hit Honda, but an unknown ball thwarted his attack. Jounouchi and Honda threw their balls at the same time, but Jounouchi's missed by a bare inch or so; whereas Honda's hit its target head on. Jounouchi flew backward and landed on the ground, sliding a couple of feet. A big red mark immediately flushed to his aching cheek. He glared at Honda who was laughing so hard he was doubled over, clutching his stomach. Yuugi crawled underneath the rest of the classes carnage (who had paid no heed to their lost ally) to Jounouchi who was rubbing his aching cheek and pouting in his demise.

"Are you ok Jounouchi-kun?"

The blonde's face turned even redder.

"Ah, my cheek's a bit swollen, but other than that I think it's just my pride that's been hurt."

Yuugi giggled.

"Oh, you'll be fine Jou. We'll get him next time."

He gave Jounouchi his best smile and the blonde smiled weakly back despite his swollen cheek, just glad to have Yuugi on his side.

Gym was finally over and the class, exhausted and sweating headed to the locker rooms. Honda clapped a still aching Jounouchi on the back.

"How ya doin' big guy?"

Jounouchi elbowed him in the stomach forcefully, but playfully and laughed.

"I'm doing fine, no thanks to you, of course."

"Yah, sorry bout that Jou, didn't mean to hit you _that_ hard."

"Oh, you didn't, I was just caught off guard."

"Uh-huh…right…" Honda rolled his eyes and grinned before stripping and heading to the showers.

Yuugi grinned and looked at Honda and Ryou who couldn't seem to keep their eyes off each other. He turned to Ryou.

"I think they're cute together, don't you Jounouchi?"

The blonde looked at him.

"Huh?"

"Honda and Ryou, you do know about them don't you?"

Jounouchi nodded.

"Oh, that…yeah. I just hope Bakura doesn't hurt Ryou or Honda, he can get a bit weird at times."

Yuugi laughed.

"I'm just glad my Yami isn't like that."

He placed a towel on his hips and walked to the shower. Jounouchi followed slowly. The cold water felt refreshing after a tedious hour of gym, and it helped his swollen cheek. He couldn't help but give little glances to Yuugi, who was in his full flesh. He finally managed to peel his eyes off of him before he looked too far and turned off the water. He dried himself off and got dressed in the annoying school uniforms in time to get a head start to lunch. He was glad he was alone, he needed some time to think.

Why was he thinking these thoughts all of a sudden? What had made him change from just loving Yuugi as a friend, to a drooling horny monster that couldn't stop thinking perverted thoughts? He punched the nearest locker and headed to the cafeteria where he quickly ate and disappeared. The rest of the day went by uneventfully and he avoided his friends as much as possible. However, as he was walking out of the school he saw Ryou walking slowly past a tree and ran up to catch him.

"Ryou! Ryou wait up!"

The silver haired boy turned and stopped.

"Hello Jounouchi."

"Ah, hi Ryou…" He shifted awkwardly on one foot then rubbed the back of his head. "Hey, Ryou, I'm sorry about the way I acted before, I just have a lot of things on my mind that I don't know exactly how to deal with…"

Ryou nodded and smiled slightly.

"It's fine Jounouchi, and like I said, I'm always here to talk if need be."

Jou looked down and rubbed the toe of his shoe in the ground.

"I think I need to talk now…"

Ryou smiled again and touched his shoulder.

"That's fine, come on over and we can talk."

  
Jounouchi wriggled uncomfortably in the couch despite its soft cushions, the gaze he was receiving from Yami Bakura was giving him the chills. The white haired fiend was leaning on the wall to the side of him, a smug expression plastered on his face. Jounouchi glanced at him time to time nervously until Ryou walked in with some piping hot tea and biscuits. 

"You'll have to excuse the mess, my Yami lives here."

Jounouchi chuckled giddily and sipped his tea with anxiety. The room was clean for the most part except for a few assorted items strewn about the place. Ryou was generally alone in the home because his father was always on business trips, but he managed himself quite well. 

"So, what did you have to talk to me about?"

Jounouchi, who had been in another dimension looked up.

"…" He glanced at Bakura then back to Ryou who was sipping his tea patiently. "I know you will know what I'm going through…"

"I guess we'll just see. **If** you tell me that is." He smirked and Bakura leaned in expectantly, loving to hear gossip. 

Jounouchi glanced at him, a bit iffy, but continued.

"Um…Were, were you and Honda good friends before you started…dating?"

Ryou leaned back comfortably and smiled.

"Yes." He had an euphoric look on his face, but listened to Jounouchi.

"W-what made you…come on to him?"

Ryou blushed and giggled nervously, putting his tea down.

"I guess you could say we had a _weird_ encounter…" He told Jounouchi of a short story about Honda and him at Duelist Kingdom and how when they were alone they had gotten to know each other quite well. "We just wound up loving each other, right there when nobody else was around…eventually Bakura came to like him to-" Bakura growled from his corner and Ryou chuckled. "But I guess it was his personality…"

"Don't forget his sexy looks." Growled Bakura from the side. Since he had already been dragged down into the mushy level he decided to add his own comments to the conversation. Ryou blushed deeper and nodded a wide smile on his face.

"Yes, he is quite beautiful. But, why these questions?"

Jounouchi looked away, his eyes hidden.

"I…I've been thinking strange thoughts about one of my friends lately…"

Ryou giggled.

"Yuugi?"

His eyes snapped open wide.

"H-How did you…"

"It's obvious Jounouchi. I know you would never think of darling Anzu-chan like that, you two bicker way too much, Honda is like your brother, and besides he's with me…"

"How do you know it's not you or him? Or even Anzu?"

Jounouchi gave him a skeptical look, but Ryou merely continued to look smug.

"Because, what _really_ gave it away was your actions in gym. I saw that lustful look in your eyes in the shower. Honda used to look at me like that, and even still occasionally does in gym." He giggled and bit into a biscuit. Bakura walked over to his young lover and wrapped his arms around him, leaning his head on Ryou's, giving Jounouchi a sly look. "I guess all you can do is tell him, really, there's not much else you can do…"

Jounouchi had left soon only after making Ryou promise not to say a word. Ryou had wished him luck and watched Jounouchi leave. The blonde was still in puzzlement, how would he be able to tell Yuugi that he loved him? However, he felt a firm hand on his shoulder and whirled around to find Bakura looking at him deeply. Ryou was still standing on his porch shivering and Jounouchi glanced at the Yami questionably. 

"Jounouchi, listen, I only have one thing to say to you about the subject you two discussed back there. It's this. Sometimes you just need to be blunt, point blank; sometimes just a revealing action will get you somewhere. Yuugi's your friend, he should understand. Sometimes you just have to let things happen, and sometimes you have to make them happen. Don't forget that." He looked sternly at Jounouchi then turned and left. Jounouchi stood in the dark for a moment, then turned and headed home.

__

Sometimes you just have to let things happen, and sometimes you have to make them happen. Don't forget that.

The next day at school Jounouchi came in a bit early and wandered the halls, searching for something not even he knew. He hadn't slept hardly at all the night before, he spent half his time just thinking about what to say to Yuugi, and finally just before sleep had contained him, he made up his mind to let things happen as they would. Ryou had also told him when he visited him to just follow his heart, to let it guide you instead of your mind, which would only complicate things. Perhaps Ryou's advice was right, but then again, perhaps it had been wrong. 

Throughout the morning every time he passed Ryou the platinum haired boy smiled and blushed, waving timidly. Jounouchi felt a certain twinge of regret about telling him, but knew Ryou would be true to his word and not tell anyone. As had been dreaded, gym came and Jounouchi dragged his dead weight body that way. Once in the locker room he quickly changed and tried to escape before anyone noticed, however, Yuugi stopped him. He turned around slowly and was told to wait. The stout boy bent over and was tying his shoes, extremely slow, while everyone passed him. He switched to the other foot and tied it until everyone was gone, then he turned to Jounouchi, concern bright in his eyes.

"Jou, what's wrong with you? Lately you've seemed a bit out of it, wandering the halls with glazed over eyes, you seem to be continually blushing and beating up defenseless lockers." He giggled and Jounouchi blushed again. "See? There you go again. If I didn't know any better I'd believe those were the signs of _loooove_." He taunted his friend playfully and Jounouchi leaned against the lockers, inhaling deeply. Yuugi walked closer to him and looked at him, the playfulness gone. "I-I'm hoping it's something like that, and…not something bad…is it? Is it your fath-"

"No. No, it's…it's not him." He swallowed hard and looked down at Yuugi. "But you're right…I am in love."

Yuugi smiled brightly.

"Who's the lucky girl?" 

Jounouchi looked away.

"Not a girl."

"Pardon me?"

"…I said, it's not a girl." He expected to see an appalled expression on his face, (he had forgotten that Yuugi was used to these types of relationships-Ryou/Honda and he and his Yami) but saw a small smirk. He crossed his arms and looked at Jounouchi smugly.

"So, who's the lucky _guy_ then? Anyone who's good enough to be actually **loved** by my best friend deserves some recognition."

Jounouchi bit his lip and looked up at the ceiling, closing his eyes. He remembered Bakura's words.  
_Sometimes you just need to be blunt, point blank; sometimes just a revealing action will get you somewhere. Yuugi's your friend, he should understand. Sometimes you just have to let things happen, and sometimes you have to make them happen. Don't forget that._

Sometimes you just need to be blunt

Sometimes just a revealing action will get you somewhere

Don't forget that

He inhaled deeply and realized he could be open with his friend, Bakura was right, Yuugi should understand. Before he could change his mind he bent down and swiftly but passionately landed a kiss on Yuugi's lips. The stout boy was taken aback so at first so it was awkward, but Jounouchi thought he felt him kissing him back. When Jounouchi pulled back he was met with a cherry-faced boy. Jounouchi stepped back and looked away again, holding his arm. 

"Yuugi, I-I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me…It's just that…" _Let it all out Jou. You have to do it sometime._ "It's just that I've loved you for the longest time…It started out with you being my best friend and evolved into something so much more…Like a couple of days ago, when I saw you, in your room, I couldn't think of anything but you from that point on. You make me feel things I've never felt before and I often wondered why I thought of you like that." He looked down at him. "It's because I love you, and I can only hope that you will still be my friend after this."

Yuugi stood there for a moment, pondering what had just happened before a small smile crept onto his face. He looked up at Jounouchi, his eyes sparkling.

"Oh Jou!" Much to Jounouchi's surprise the small boy leapt into his arms, nuzzling his neck. "You don't know how long I've waited for this." He planted a small kiss on Jounouchi's cheek before being lowered to the ground. His hands were still clasped with his friends who had an utterly confused look on his face.

"What? What do you mean Yuug?"

Yuugi smiled.

"Jou, I've always loved you, from the first moment I met you, you were the most beautiful person I had ever seen! I always wanted you, but knew I couldn't have you, so I kept my distance and settled for being your best friend."

Suddenly Jounouchi burst into laughter, grabbing the small boy in a great hug, which was returned. 

"Yuug, so, are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"That we'd better get to class before anyone suspects anything?"

Jounouchi pouted playfully and kissed his ear lobe.

"You mean we can't just skip class?" Yuugi giggled and pushed him away gently. He kissed his forehead and started for the door.

"Nope, sorry Jou."

They walked out into the gym, giving the instructor an excuse of Jounouchi got sick and needed to be assisted with, but he was better now. Jounouchi kept grinning at Yuugi, not being able to keep his smile concealed. He had a new burst of energy and tore Honda up during dodgeball, which left the brunette and the coach awestruck. Ryou gave him thumbs up and smiled from his spot on the floor. Jounouchi returned it and continued his rampage on Honda's team. 

After gym, Jounouchi and Yuugi walked to lunch together, a certain new glow to both of their faces. Jounouchi kept teasing him and playfully taunted him all throughout lunch and the rest of the group was light-hearted due to this. Anzu looked between all of her friends, slightly confused, but giggled along with them. Jounouchi threw Yuugi a longing glance before his carrot, which bounced off his shoulder and rolled on the ground beside them. Yuugi giggled and rubbed his foot against the inside of Jounouchi's leg as revenge, causing him to shiver, a new heat arising in his system. He growled discreetly at Yuugi who looked away innocently. 

Jounouchi seemed all in a daze the rest of the day and only until his last period did it hit him. Yuugi and he were a couple. He had actually obtained the object of his affection. Questions flooded his mind, what would the others think? Would this relationship work out? But what really hit him was if Yami would accept it. So far he hadn't heard anything about Yami, but then again he and Yuugi hadn't really gotten the chance to talk much since gym.

Yuugi, who was spacing off in his last hour physically was in his soul room talking with Yami.

/Do you have any complaints about this Yami?\

The elder shrugged.

//No Aibou, I don't think Jounouchi will harm you, and you know for a fact that I too have been quite fond of the boy.\\

Yami looked at Yuugi and smiled slightly. The boy suddenly faded out of focus as he quickly returned to reality when the teacher called on him. Yami leaned his back against a wall and sighed. Was he truly ok with Yuugi dating Jounouchi? It was true that he had certain affections for the flaxen-haired boy, but perhaps that was something he had acquired from being bonded with young Yuugi. He had also grown closer to his light counterpart and perhaps…perhaps this time he wasn't willing to share. 

The bell rang, sharply reminding the students that it was time to go. The teachers exited the building nearly as quick as the students, having had enough of their torture for one day. (Ironic, ne?) Jounouchi met up with Yuugi, a timid expression hidden behind a face of rose. Yuugi smiled brightly and clasped his hand with his friends once they were outside and out of sight from everyone. Jounouchi pushed him gently against a wall and kissed him deeply, leaning over him protectively. Yuugi parted the kiss with a pleasant murmur of words.

"Yuugi, have you spoken to Yami? Does he mind this at all?"

"I have spoken to him, and from what he says I don't think he minds." He reached up and kissed his flaxen-haired friend, smiling.

"M…" Jounouchi kissed his neck and inhaled his scent, too intoxicated by being with him to worry about much else. "If you say so…"

Yuugi giggled as Jounouchi's warm lips kissed him delicately over his neck, up to his ear and then back to his lips where he rested for a moment, their lock seemingly unbreakable. After what seemed like an eternity of bliss, Yuugi broke them off subtly.

"We'd better get home, it's kind of chilly out here." He said, rubbing his arms. Jounouchi nodded.

"Yeah, wanna grab a bite to eat first though? I'm starving."

Yuugi grinned and agreed, walking closely to his newly captured love. They stopped at a small diner and grabbed some to-go food then headed to the game shop where Yuugi knew they'd be alone. Sogoroku had a meeting he had to go to for all the small business owners in Domino. Something about renewing their license or something like that. The game shop was warm and welcoming as the two boys stepped in and breathed in relief. Jounouchi planted himself comfortably on the couch in the other room as he usually did, except for he pulled Yuugi onto his lap, nuzzling his neck.

"Are you ready to eat silly?" Yuugi asked giggling. Jounouchi nodded vigorously and reached for the bags, but Yuugi pulled his hands away. "Nah ah ah, let me."

He grinned and pulled the bag into his own lap before squirming around to face Jounouchi. He pushed the blonde back comfortably and pulled out the small box of noodles. Grabbing the chopsticks he pulled out a small bite and placed it gently in Jounouchi's eager mouth that swallowed it quickly. Yuugi then placed a bite in his own mouth and returned to Jounouchi. He did this a couple of more times before placing a noodle in his mouth and leaning over to Jounouchi in a passionate kiss which led the noodle through both of their mouths. Jounouchi had never seen this side of Yuugi, he had always believed him to be naïve and innocent. 

Jounouchi, suddenly forgetting about the food laid Yuugi on the couch and kissed his lips gingerly then moved down to his ear. Soft moans escaped the littler boys' mouth as he gently sucked on his lobes and neck. Jounouchi removed his over jacket, as he was beginning to feel a bit warm, and then Yuugi's. He slowly moved his hand down Yuugi's clothed chest, and daintily rubbed his member, which was aching to be let out of the tight pants he usually wore. A tiny gasp escaped him as Jounouchi rubbed it gently, caressing his thighs. He quieted the boy with a rough kiss and then proceeded to move back north and lift up the white shirt that hindered his view of the silky white skin beneath. Jounouchi suppressed his own awe as he viewed the treasure beneath Yuugi's cotton shirt. His tongue worked it's way from his neck to his left nipple, flicking it gently and then caressing it as Yuugi shivered with delight; then to his right as he repeated the process. 

The smaller boys' hands clenched up Jounouchi's white undershirt in a grope of passion. The blonde's tongue was causing quite an effect on him as his warm tongue moved down to his belly button and then down to his hips where he stopped. Jounouchi suddenly cried out softly as Yuugi's knee rubbed against his hard member, causing an euphoric sensation to shoot through his body. He looked at Yuugi with lustful eyes and was met with a smirk. To him this was a game so far. Jounouchi smirked and raised a brow.

"You really are the King of Games aren't you?" He whispered huskily. Yuugi merely smirked and placed his hands on Jounouchi's thighs, caressing the insides of them. The blonde winced in pleasure then growled. "Well, you're about to be over thrown."

He licked his thighs again and undid Yuugi's pants, reaching inside with a greedy hand and rubbed the package inside for a moment. Yuugi's own torment had stopped and he now gripped the side of the couch and Jou's side for balance. Jounouchi chuckled and pulled the pants and the underneath off, revealing Yuugi's complete nakedness. He ran his awe-struck hands down the boys' silky skin, taking in all of his aura, then lowered his head down on the member shown to him. Yuugi let out a moan a little louder than he had anticipated and arched his back, clawing in to the surfaces given to him. Jounouchi's tongue worked the tip and down the shaft in an almost professional manner. Yuugi finally stopped him and gave him a rough kiss, undoing his shirt. He could taste himself on Jounouchi and found it quite erotic as he led his hands inside the shirt. He looked with his own surprise as Jounouchi's stomach quivered with anticipated delight.

His nipples were a dark rose color and hardened when Yuugi played with them. His stomach was hard and slightly toned, despite the amount of food he seemed to consume. Yuugi was intoxicated by this view and didn't even realize as his partners' hands led his own down the toned stomach to the opening of his pants. He needed no further direction and dove right in with sophisticated hands, toying with Jou for a moment before the pants were removed. Jounouchi quickly, almost unnoticeably removed his shirt and threw it onto the floor in a heap then lowered his own boxers, exposing himself, hard and untamed. His passion was growing and he kissed Yuugi then placed his fingers in the small boys' mouth. Yuugi eagerly sucked on them, his tongue swirling around them until they were removed and inserted lower to him. He arched his back as Jounouchi prepped him, moving his digits in and out of the small opening, making sure he was completely ready before he continued. 

"Yuugi, are you sure you want this?" Jounouchi whispered to him before he began. A small nod was received from the stout boy.

"Yes, I want you right now Jounouchi. I've waited forever to do this."

Jounouchi kissed him in response and slowly began sliding his rock hard nakedness into Yuugi. Yuugi gasped and his torso lifted up off the couch, almost grabbing Jounouchi and pulling him in deeper. The blonde kept his composure and gripped the couch cushions as he tried to regain his position. A deep red blush flowed over Yuugi's face and Jounouchi couldn't help but smile as he pushed himself in inch by inch. Yuugi had come so close to doing this with Yami many times, and had always anticipated how it would feel, but this seemed a bit different from his imagination. He knew it would hurt, but right now it was excruciating. 

Yami had been watching this scene with rapt fascination from his spot in Yuugi's mind, but now turned away. He couldn't witness his little angel becoming someone else's. He had already been bombarded by memories of how close he and Yuugi had come to doing this, but time after time Yami stopped himself, he did not want to be the one to rid Yuugi of his innocence. Or did he? He realized with some dread that he had become protective over the younger one, and buried his head in his arms, weeping softly.

Yuugi could not feel much emotion coming from Yami, although a sad vibration washed through him, his body was too confused to take any notice to it. Just as the pain and pleasure mixing was becoming too much it stopped as he realized Jounouchi was completely in him. He looked at him through slotted eyes and saw concern in his lovers' eyes.

"Why did you stop love?" He asked through unclenching teeth. 

Jounouchi ran a kind hand over his chest and then touched his warm cheek.

"Are you ok?" He asked with concern. 

Yuugi nodded and smiled.

"Yes, I'll be fine, please…please continue."

Jounouchi kissed his lips daintily and pulled himself out sharply then moved back in. The momentum sent stars' shooting through Yuugi's closed eyes and he gasped, arching his back against Jounouchi's tightened body. Jounouchi continued thrusting into the young boy a few moments more before running his hand down to the smaller ones member and stroked it pleasurably. Another gasp was sent through Yuugi's vocal cords and he gripped Jounouchi's back for support, leaving reddening marks in the peachy flesh. He felt a tingling sensation on his neck as Jounouchi gently sucked and nibbled on it, sometimes a little too hard as his pleasure peaked.

Their breath began to quicken, as did Jounouchi's pace as he nearly reached his peak. Yuugi exploded before Jounouchi, but only moments ahead as the blonde suddenly came in Yuugi. A warm sensation flowed through both of their bodies as Jounouchi shaky arms gave way underneath him. He landed on Yuugi as he felt a pressure being released from his back and Yuugi let go of the skin. The euphoria lingered between them for what seemed like an eternity before Jounouchi finally pulled out of Yuugi. They had both regained their breath and Jounouchi kissed him passionately then laid his head on the young boys' chest. His heart was still beating fast, but they were both now exhausted.

Yuugi smiled and ran his fingers through his lovers' hair, kissing the top of his head gently. Jounouchi ran a careful finger down Yuugi's side and looked up at him. Small bruise colored marks were on the sides of his neck and he chuckled nervously then touched them.

"Love Bites." He said as his lips brushed against Yuugi's.

"Well, at least I'll have a reason to wear my collar then won't I?" He giggled and kissed Jounouchi, trying to sit up. 

Pain shot through his lower half and he cried out, landing back on the couch. Jounouchi looked at him with wide eyes.

"Yuugi?! Yuugi, are you ok?"

The young teen bit his lip and nodded, a tear slipping out of his eye. Jounouchi quickly wiped it away with his finger and picked him up.

"No, you're not ok…" He walked to the bathroom and ran some warm water then placed Yuugi in it. "I did this to you." He looked away, ashamed. "…I'm sorry Yuugi."

Yuugi shook his head and smiled the hot water soothing.

"No, I knew it was coming, it just surprised me is all." He touched Jounouchi's arm with a dripping hand. "Really, it's fine."

"Are you sure?" Deep honey eyes looked at Yuugi with concern. Yuugi's purple orbs stared back at him kindly.

"Positive…" He smiled and sighed. "…Now, won't you join me?"

__
    
    ***We both thought it was cool to cross the line
    And I was convinced it would be all right
    Now things are strange, nothings the same

And really I just want my friend back***

The next couple of days at school were a bit awkward for Jounouchi and Yuugi. The night after the two had made love Yuugi walked like a cowboy and couldn't sit easily. Jounouchi waited on him and met him after every class, just to make sure he was ok. Yuugi would continually smile and tell him he was fine, the pain had in fact actually gone down some, but it wasn't nonexistent. 

After school was their time, they walked home together and Jounouchi usually came over to get help with homework…which by the end of the night usually wasn't done. Jounouchi did not try to go all the way with him for awhile because of his fear of hurting him again. However, Yuugi always assured him he was fine, and kissed him deeply. Ryou watched the two inconspicuously during school and saw Jounouchi's change in attitude. It was like he had something worth living for now, aside from his sister who was doing just fine. He had someone to love, protect and care for, like Honda had Ryou. 

Ryou was not the only one who noticed this, Honda, who had grown accustomed to the look Ryou gave him, started noticing Jounouchi and Yuugi giving it to each other. He decided to speak to Ryou about it one night.

"Ryou?"

"Hm?" Was the response from the white haired boy, whose head was position comfortably in his lap as they watched a late-night movie. The weekend had come and the two usually shared dinners and a movie at one of their homes. It was Honda's turn. 

"What's going on with Yuugi and Jounouchi?"

Bakura, who had been positioned comfortably in front of the couch and Ryou, while guarding the popcorn to annoy Honda, perked up. He had not forgotten Jounouchi's dilemma with Yuugi and wanted desperately to know what happened. 

"What do you mean love?" Ryou asked innocently.

"You know good and well what I'm talking about it. Don't tell me you haven't noticed the way they act around each other. Especially in the locker room."

"…"

"They do the same thing we used to do." He looked at Ryou who was now sitting up. 

"…We still do…" He said quietly.

"…So you _do_ know." 

Ryou nodded slowly and Bakura turned around to face Honda.

"So, what's going on?" The brunette asked wryly.

Ryou looked at him and told him the story.

"…But you have to promise not to say anything."

"I promise…I just can't believe it…Jounouchi and Yuugi?"

Ryou smiled awkwardly and nodded.

"Yep. I think they'll do fine though, Jounouchi takes good care of him."

Honda reached over and pulled Ryou onto his lap.

"Yeah, but what about Yami?"

Ryou couldn't say he hadn't thought about it, he figured that maybe Yami had adapted as Bakura had done; and as hard headed as Bakura was, he figured it wouldn't be hard for Yami to adapt to Jounouchi.

"I don't know exactly."

Yami however, was not in the least bit happy. He was utterly utterly confused and hardly ever spoke to Yuugi anymore. Yuugi didn't notice particularly until one night when he walked into the dark room to find a silhouette in the windowsill. He had just said his good-byes to Jounouchi and was getting ready for bed when Yami looked at him with dark eyes.

"…Yami? Yami what are you doing in the dark?"

"…Do you love him Yuugi?"

Yuugi was startled.

"What do you mean Yami?"

"Do you love Jounouchi?"

Yuugi couldn't speak.

"Well?"

"…Yes."

Yami nodded, sighed and stood up.

"All right. Good-night Aibou."

He walked towards Yuugi and disappeared into the puzzle before the hikari could say anymore. He was confused, confused and scared. Something was wrong with Yami; he could feel it even though the elder seemed to have put up a mental wall. He laid his head in his crossed arms on the windowsill and cried.

Jounouchi came to school rearing to go, which was quite unusual for him as he hated school. His mood drastically changed as he saw Yuugi's state, his droopy depressed eyes and tattered look. Jounouchi scooped him up in a hug, which would normally have cheered him up, but the young boy only sobbed into his shoulder. Many attempts to find out what was wrong failed and all he could do was hold the young boy. Luckily they were in a hallway in which not many students passed or else they would have caused a scene. Jounouchi wiped away Yuugi's tears once they stopped falling and planted delicate kisses all over his face, tasting the salt on his lips. He tried once more to find out what was wrong.

"…It-it's nothing Jounouchi-kun…Please, don't worry about it…you worry too much about me."

Jounouchi looked at him with an exasperated look.

"I _have_ to worry about you Yuugi, I love you…"

Yuugi was suddenly angry, he looked at Jounouchi and stepped back.

"No, you don't _have_ to worry about me, you nor Yami! Every one just needs to leave me alone, just because I'm small doesn't mean I can't take care of myself!"

"Yuugi, I never said you couldn't…I-"

"But that's what you meant wasn't it?!" Yuugi turned sharply and stormed off, leaving a confused Jounouchi still on his knees.

Two tears spilled down his cheeks from reddening honey-colored eyes. What was wrong with Yuugi? He didn't know what was going on or why he was acting angry. He stood up and wiped away his tears, walking solemnly to his class. What had just happened?

He pondered this all through his classes until gym and then dread struck him. What was Yuugi going to do in the locker room? He couldn't stand to be shunned by his little angel; he just couldn't let him continue to be angry with him. He turned and sped out of the school, skipping gym like he had done so many times before. He ran down the block and only stopped running when he felt his lungs were going to burst out of his chest. He found himself in front a florist and gift shop and entered. The shop was warm and cozy and smelled of sweet roses and lilacs. Perhaps a gift would bring Yuugi back to him…back from whatever drew him away in the first place.

He thought about their conversation, and realized that maybe he had offended Yuugi, which he never meant to do. He knew full and well that Yuugi was capable of taking care of himself, and others. But, he had mentioned Yami, which made Jounouchi wonder if something wasn't going on between the hikari and Yami…something bad. He hadn't seen Yami around lately, or perhaps just hadn't noticed him. Yuugi _had_ been occupying his time and mind lately. He settled with a gift of a white rose and a small box of chocolates to give to Yuugi and began walking back to the school. 

He needed to talk to Yuugi, and Yami included. He couldn't just let this happen, he couldn't just let Yuugi go. The boy was his whole life and he couldn't just throw his life away.

__
    
    ***And my mind's gone half-crazy
    'Cause I can't leave you alone (Ho, can't get you out of my system)
    And I'm wondering' if it's worth
    Me holding' on (Holding' on)
    Say my mind's gone half-crazy
    'Cause I can't leave you alone (Can't get you out of my system)
    And I'm wondering' if it's worth (Oh...ho...)

Me holding' on (Yeah)***

The bell was just ringing for lunch and he quietly slipped through the crowds of people to the cafeteria where he expected to see Yuugi. A quick scan over his friends told him that his love wasn't there. He suddenly yelped and spun around as a warm hand touched his shoulder. He came face to face with Ryou who smiled. Jounouchi hadn't noticed that the platinum haired boy wasn't with his friends.

"He's in the locker room."

Jounouchi cocked a brow, but left it at that. He knew what Ryou was talking about and quickly thanked him before speeding off. Sure enough as he walked quietly in the locker room he saw Yuugi sitting on the bench, knees curled up, arms wrapped around them. It seemed he was deep in thought and Jou was skeptical about disturbing him, but knew it was for the best.

"Yuugi?"

The boy turned around, tears falling down his face and jumped into Jounouchi's arms. 

"Oh Jou! I am so sorry for yelling at you like that! I never meant to hurt you, I don't know what came over me!"

Jounouchi shook his head, which was nuzzled into the boys' neck and squeezed tightly to Yuugi as if he would lose him if he let go.

"No Yuug, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said what I did…. It's just that I care about you so much…I love you so much Yuugi."

He found he too himself was crying and could barely present Yuugi with the apology gifts. Yuugi sniffled and took the rose and box.

"Wha-what are these for?"

"They're for you, I just didn't want you to be mad at me…I don't ever want to lose you." He hugged Yuugi again and then pulled him out at arm length. "But, I need to know if something is bothering you Yuugi, we shouldn't have any secrets between us. Trust is the basis of a good relationship."

Yuugi nodded in agreement.

"Yes, I know this Jou…But I don't know if…if I'm ready to talk about it."

Jounouchi found this conversation oddly familiar and remembered when Ryou had done the same thing. His white haired friend had patience with him, and Jounouchi realized that he too needed to share that patience with Yuugi.

"Ok Yuug, you come to me when you're ready ok?"

Yuugi smiled and wiped away Jounouchi's tears.

"Deal. Thank-you Jou…I love you so much."

He kissed him gently and helped the blonde stand up as they left the locker room.

"Where is Yuugi and Jounouchi? Usually Jou would be scarping down my lunch by now." Anzu said with peculiar curiosity. 

Honda and Ryou exchanged glances between each other and shrugged.

"Ah, I don't know Anzu-chan." Ryou lied. Honda truly didn't know and wouldn't know until Ryou told him later tonight, but Ryou didn't think Yuugi nor Jounouchi especially, wanted Anzu to know. 

The brunette female sighed and leaned her head on her hand, poking at her food.

"They seem kind of nonexistent lately…It feels kind of lonely here without them." She glanced through the cafeteria for them. "I just wish I knew what was going on with them…"

Jounouchi kissed Yuugi passionately and slipped his hand underneath his shirt. They hadn't even made it down the hallway before their passions got the best of them. Jounouchi nibbled on Yuugi's ear and looked down at his neck. The marks were gone, much to his relief, now nobody would question Yuugi as to how he obtained them. Jounouchi decided he would have to be a little more careful when kissing him on his easily bruised neck. His hands however, were roughly and eagerly rubbing Yuugi's swollen member, causing the small boy to pant in a wave of pleasure that consumed his body. 

Yuugi was on the verge of exploding when he decided to do the same to Jounouchi and quickly undid the blondes pants before he could object, or cause Yuugi's pleasure to peak. He slipped his delicate stubby hands into his pants and enclosed his hands on Jou's stiffness. Jounouchi inhaled sharply, but continued working Yuugi, which only caused a more powerful sensation to shoot through his member. However, Jounouchi managed to win this game and cause Yuugi to stop what he was doing and lean against the wall as he entered the pleasure zone. 

Crimson flowed over his steaming face and Jounouchi kissed him, still extremely hard. Yuugi could feel him as Jou leaned against his body and reached back down to finish the job. However, instead of using his hands he managed to manipulate Jounouchi's body against the wall and got down on his knees. He checked down the hallway quickly, then placed his mouth over the stiffened member. A warm sensation covered Jou's entire manhood as Yuugi quickly engulfed it. Jou groped the walls with one hand while the other found the back of Yuugi's head, guiding him. The pleasure build-up eventually became too much and he came inside Yuugi's mouth that eagerly swallowed it. It tasted sour, yet exotic and a red-faced Jounouchi pulled him up into a bruising kiss. They stood there for a moment before they had to go to the bathroom and clean up. 

Yami had watched all this quietly and listened as the water ran over Yuugi's hands and down his face as he splashed the cold liquid over it. Jounouchi wrapped his arms around the boys' waist and kissed him on the ear gently. Yuugi giggled and looked at their reflection.

"Talk about making-up."

Jounouchi laughed.

"Yeah, we should argue more often."

Yuugi giggled and turned around, kissing Jounouchi romantically.

"No, no more fighting."

Jounouchi agreed to that in between kisses and they finally went to their next class awkwardly. Yuugi was in a dreamy mode as he relinquished his position next to Jounouchi and walked into the classroom and walked to the back. He was shaky and nervous inside; Jounouchi had really jumbled him up. He couldn't stop thinking about him, remembering his touch, and tasting his body on his lips over and over again. Yami was growing tired of the images inside Yuugi's mind, and finally Yuugi noticed this.

__

/Yami, I thought you were fine with Jounouchi and I…Yami?\ He looked around the dark room, remembering the events of last night. Yami had been the cause of his fight with Jounouchi today, and he wanted to know what was going on. However, there was no answer. _/Fine Yami! Be a coward! You're going to have to talk to me sometime! You can't keep bottling up your emotions. Like Jou said, trust is the basis of a relationship and it seems like ours just went down the drain!\_

He suddenly disappeared from the containment of the soul area and pouted sourly in his classroom the rest of the day. Yami walked out of the shadows, his eyes cold, and closed the door. 

Jounouchi greeted Yuugi outside the school like usual and realized a dark tint to his eyes again. Jounouchi did not delve into the reason why, but was aching to know what was wrong. He kept reminding himself to have patience, but he just wasn't the patient type of person. The air had continually grown colder during the week and the students usually didn't walk home anymore. However, since both Yuugi and Jounouchi couldn't get rides they walked home together. It was also Friday, which meant a well-deserved weekend was ahead and Monday was a scheduled Faculty meeting-no students. 

Jounouchi slipped his hand over Yuugi's, walking close to him. The smaller boy smiled and clasped his fingers into Jounouchi's grateful for any extra warmth given; and Jounouchi supplied plenty. Yuugi's grandfather was at the Game Shop, comfortably reading a newspaper on the couch, and Jounouchi couldn't help but blush as he walked past. Yuugi jabbed him playfully and led him up to his room where he threw his backpack down and leapt on the bed. He bounced comfortably into a laying position and laughed when Jounouchi pounced on top of him, smothering him in kisses. 

"Shh…Yuugi" He said in between giggles. "Sogoroku is going to think something's up." He giggled and kissed him again on the forehead, then relinquished his hold on him. Yuugi sat up and leaned against the headboard, just admiring Jounouchi's beauty.

"Jou, you're really pretty you know that?"

The blonde blushed and leaned over to peck his nose.

"Not as beautiful as you."

"…Do you think Yami is beautiful?"

Jounouchi sat up straight, giving him a questionable look.

"What kind of a question is that? Is this a trick?"

Yuugi shook his head.

"Nope, no trick, and it's a very sensible question. Do you think Yami is pretty?"

Jounouchi thought for a moment.

"Well, he looks exactly like you, so yes, I suppose I would."

Yuugi smiled and nodded.

"Do you consider us two different people?"

"Now this one has to be a trick." Yuugi giggled and shook his head again. "…Well, yes, I would have to say I do. Yami is more mysterious and quiet, while you," He kissed him lightly. "Are bubbly and outgoing. However, I would probably say you guys are almost like one person in some ways…"

Yuugi giggled.

"Would you ever love him the same way you love me?"

"Like Ryou, Honda and Bakura?"

Yuugi shrugged.

"I suppose."

"I don't know, I suppose I could love Yami, maybe not as much as you, but if I ever got to know him, and it was ok with you maybe…"

Yami, by this time was full aware of their conversation, and he knew Yuugi was doing this on purpose. 

"But why all these questions Yuugi?"

Yuugi was silent for a moment, the smile gone.

"…Because if I don't ask them, nobody else will."

Jounouchi had a bewildered look on his face.

"What?"

"…Nothing…you'll figure it out in time…"

Jounouchi bit his lip. Yuugi was changing, and he didn't exactly know if he liked it.

__
    
    *** I'd hate to walk away from you, as if this never existed
    Cause when we kissed, the moment after, I looked at you different (Yeah)
    Lately I gotta watch what I say
    'Cause you take things personal nowadays
    You used to laugh, now you get mad

Damn I just want my friend back, yeah...yeah...***

Jounouchi stayed the night at Yuugi's and they enjoyed themselves like normal until Sogoroku went to bed. They were sitting in Yuugi's room, reminiscing when Jounouchi reached down and kissed Yuugi deeply. Yuugi turned around and allowed Jounouchi to strip his shirt, revealing his silky stomach. The room was slightly chilly since they were on the floor, but Jounouchi's warm mouth helped the matter slightly. Yuugi ran his hands under Jou's shirt and toyed with his nipples, causing them both to shiver. Jounouchi moved down to Yuugi's pants, almost in frenzy as his eagerness increased. He had wanted Yuugi all day, wanted to be inside him and forget all the problems, all the mystery, and all the drama. He only wanted to be with Yuugi.

He sucked on his fingers quickly and began prepping Yuugi who gasped at the welcome intrusion. Jounouchi stopped and thought for a moment before he began; what if he hurt Yuugi again? Was it a risk he was willing to take? His eyes scanned his lovers beautiful body, illuminated by the silver moon outside their window, and their eyes locked. Through half closed eyes Yuugi mouthed the words 'I want you'. That was all the invitation Jounouchi needed and he slowly made his way into his young lover. Yuugi grabbed Jounouchi's hips and pulled him in quicker, Jounouchi had to restrain himself as his pleasure increased, he didn't want to hurt Yuugi. Which might be hard since the boy seemed a bit eager tonight. Jou finally got in and started a steady thrust, causing pants and moans to escape Yuugi, in which he couldn't tell between pained and pleasured sounds. 

Jounouchi merely gave him the lateral and continued his pace, eventually grabbing Yuugi's manhood and rubbing it pleasurably. Jounouchi had to clench his teeth together to keep from crying out in pleasure, while Yuugi was having trouble deciding between pleasure and pain. Again Jounouchi seemed a bit big for him, but the way his hand worked him outside was unbearably good. The blonde on top finally gave way to the pleasure zone and released his full power into Yuugi who soon came after him. Jounouchi took his hand and licked the substance off, placing two digits in Yuugi's own mouth who sucked it off. The taste was thrilling to his senses and he could feel his arousal growing again. 

Jounouchi lowered his head to Yuugi's again stiffening manhood and licked it clean also, sending a buzz through the boys' body. He clenched the carpet in between his fingers and arched his back, silently asking for more between heavy breaths. 

Jounouchi merely smiled when Yuugi came again and swallowed the substance before reaching up and kissing his lover. He lay down beside him and pulled him close to his own naked body, rubbing a soothing hand down his side and arms. 

"I love you so much Yuugi." He whispered to the young one.

"I love you to Jounouchi-kun."

Jou kissed him gently on the ear and nestled his face comfortably into his neck, falling fast asleep. Yuugi didn't fall asleep however, he merely held onto Jounouchi's limp arm and stared into the vast darkness of his room. Thoughts filled his mind and he couldn't seem to find the dreamland he hoped for. Yami sensed his restlessness and appeared beside him. 

"Aibou?"

Yuugi looked up to where Yami was and slowly inched out of Jounouchi's grasp. He looked down at his sleeping lover and then at Yami, suddenly aware that he was naked. He yelped quietly and grabbed the sheets; Yami looked down.

"Are you now ashamed to have me see you like that?"

Yuugi bit his lip.

"N-no, not at all...I just didn't think you…"

"Wanted to see you like that?" The boy nodded and Yami looked back at him. He smiled slightly and stood up, walking closer to Yuugi he pulled the sheets away from the younger ones body, admiring the view. Yuugi was beginning to grow self-conscious. 

"Yami, why are you staring at me like that?"

The Pharaoh merely shook his head and took Yuugi's chin in his forefinger and thumb, reaching down to kiss him. His warm tongue explored Yuugi's mouth and he could taste the delectable boy in his mouth. Yuugi moaned quietly and pulled back form Yami who advanced closer on him, lowering the boy down onto the bed. He was on his elbows while his legs were still planted on the carpet. Yuugi was lying on his back; his legs spread open to Yami's hips. He could feel his Yami's manhood pressing down on him. 

"Yami…" He breathed quietly as he received yet another kiss from the Pharaoh. 

"Yuugi, I have always wanted to see you like this." He whispered. "But every time we got close to it, something happened with either you…or me…" He kissed his forehead gently, unaware of the peering eyes behind them. "I never thought I could bear the responsibility of being your lover…but when I found you in a deep relationship with someone else, someone I thought I cared about to, I realized it _was_ my responsibility to care for you."

Yuugi could feel another spark of anger; yet again someone was acting like they needed to care for him. He squirmed under Yami's body.

"It is nobody's responsibility to care for me. I am able to care for myself." He stated matter-of-factly.

"Yes, yes I know that Yuugi…But to actually care as in love you…"

"And just why is that your responsibility?" Was Yuugi's response. 

"It's exactly the same as it is mine." Came a voice from behind them. Yami turned to face Jounouchi and Yuugi sat up, alarmed. 

"What?" Yuugi asked quietly.

"Exactly what I said, it is everyone's duty who loves you and holds you dear to care for you…your grandpa, me, Yami, even Anzu Honda and Ryou. They are all your friends, as are Yami and I." He turned to look Yami in the eyes. "And it seems as if you've been skimping on your job."

Yami looked away, red shaming his face. 

"I'm sorry Yuugi." He whispered. "I really never meant to hurt you."

Yuugi took his hands and kissed them gently.

"You…you never _hurt_ me, just scared me is all…I really care about you Yami and you damn well know that. There was absolutely no reason to be jealous of Jounouchi."

Jounouchi perked up and blushed.

"J-Jealous? Of me?" He laughed sheepishly. All of the time he had known Yami he had always been the one jealous. Always the one a step below him, and he hated to admit it, but it felt good to know that Yami had been jealous of him…even at what it had cost.

Yami smiled awkwardly and chuckled.

"It was foolish of me…But, if you knew how much I cared for you Aibou, how long I've wanted you…but every time I decided to wait 'till the time was right, and then Jou came and…and I thought my time was up."

"Live by the day I always say." Jounouchi chortled from behind them. Yami gave him an obnoxious look then turned back to Yuugi, sending him a mental note.

//Do you mind if I find out what you see him?\\

/I would love nothing more, Yami.\

Yami smiled and kissed his forehead gently before standing up and walking towards a sheet covered Jounouchi. The blonde grew wide-eyed and took a step back before Yami reached up and tugged on his chin. He brought their lips together in a nearly bruising kiss, his tongue exploring the blondes' mouth, tasting the hikari on his lips. When they finally parted Jounouchi was left with his jaw hanging open as Yami turned around to Yuugi and smirked.

"Not bad Aibou."

Yuugi blushed and smiled.

"I never thought so either." 

Jounouchi blushed as he realized the small joke between them, and once he had gathered his bearings he grabbed Yami and dragged him to the floor. The Pharaoh was taken aback, but was slightly aroused as the blonde wriggled on top of him, pinning his hands to the floor. Jounouchi bent down and gave Yami his own kiss, not knowing exactly what he was doing, or if it was right, but it sure did feel so. Yuugi giggled from behind them and watched his lover and Yami together on the floor, not a hint of jealousy filtered through him. He felt utterly happy.

Yami moaned and squirmed under the blondes' body who was now growing aroused again. Jounouchi kept his hands holding onto Yami's and left a trail of kisses from his mouth to his neck where he used his teeth and unbuttoned part of his shirt. He stopped suddenly though and looked to Yuugi, blushing profusely. The smaller boy merely giggled again, kicking his legs with his arms by his side and smiled.

"No, no, continue Jou." He smirked, a slightly lustful tone in his voice.

Jounouchi liked this and continued to undo Yami's shirt with his teeth, which Yami found sort of kinky. Once the shirt was finally completely undone, Jounouchi nuzzled it out of the way and attacked Yami's pale rose colored nipples. He flicked them each equally with his tongue and then reached down with one careful hand and pinched them gently, causing cursing and moaning from Yami. What made things worse for the Pharaoh was when Jounouchi's trail continued down his stomach and stopped at the pathway into his pants where the blonde removed his hands only long enough to remove them. Then his hands plastered the Yami's hands up atop his head and his own head went to work on Yami's steel manhood, his skilled tongue causing the normally calm and collected boy to arch his back and bit his lip to keep from crying out.

Yuugi watched in rapt fascination, now leaning on his side, one hand propping up his head. He found his left hand exploring his own body, leaving a soft trail from his neck and chest down to his stomach and then back up. A soft blush covered his face as he watched what he believed to be the two most beautiful people in the world enjoy themselves. Yami was panting hard and trying to keep his moaning concealed for fear of Sogoroku, but found the occasional quiet outburst was unavoidable. However, being the master of getting out of a tight spot (whether he wanted to or not) he found a way to escape Jounouchi's ever-tight grip and stop the blonde of his pleasurable actions. He kissed him roughly and pulled the boy onto his lap, inserting two digits into him, running them in and out momentarily before replacing them with his still hard member. Jounouchi gasped at the intrusion and grabbed tightly onto the Pharaoh for support. Red marks would appear later where his hands had been, but neither took notice of this. Jounouchi's head was buried in the crook of Yami's neck until he pulled the blonde up and kissed him, trying to take away some of the surprise and pain. Yuugi watched from the bed, wondering if that was how he was the first time. 

However, he calmed down once he realized Jounouchi wasn't in that much pain (obviously his tolerance was a bit stronger than Yuugi's) and Yami was completely inside him. Jounouchi exhaled in slight relief and kissed the Pharaoh gently as they began a gentle rocking motion. It was Yami's turn to grab Jounouchi as waves of pleasure washed through his body with every thrust. He ran his hands down from the platinum haired boys shoulders down to his thighs and began rubbing his manhood; gently at first, but steadily increased with their synchronized pace. Yuugi smiled gently and suppressed his own gasps as he busied himself on the bed, his half-opened eyes never leaving the erotic scene before him. 

The breathing of the two on the floor had risen steadily as the pleasure increased for both of them. Yami bit his lip and continued with a couple of well deserved thrusts, finally reaching his climax nearly simultaneously with Jounouchi who came on Yami's hand and chest. Yami kissed the blonde gently and laid back, nearly exhausted while Jounouchi bent over, allowing Yami to slide out of him and cleaned up his chest. Yuugi crawled toward them, cleaning off his own fingers from his solitary experience and took Yami's hand, cleaning it off himself. Jounouchi looked up and reached up to kiss Yuugi gently as Yami pulled him down by his side. He tucked both boy in close to him and sighed in relief.

Jounouchi looked at Yuugi who returned it and smiled; creeping his hand over Yami's rising and falling chest to clasp hands with his lover. Yami kissed each of them on the forehead gently and closed his eyes, exhaling deeply again. Yuugi giggled.

"Sounds like you're exasperated…or disappointed." He said slyly. 

Yami looked down at Jounouchi with a cocked eyebrow then turned to Yuugi.

"Well, I'm sure as hell not disappointed." 

Jounouchi squeezed Yuugi's hand almost giddily and blushed, leaning his leg over to clasp it with Yami's. They fell asleep like that, all three of them until the early morning sun woke them up, Yami was the first awake, sitting up and stretching, then looking around. He was slightly confused as to where he was, being so accustomed to waking up in the soul room, but he look down to see the blonde and the hikari nestled up on the floor and he remembered _exactly_ where he was. He woke the two boys up gently, reminding them what Sogoroku would think if he found them like this. Yuugi chuckled and sat up, looking over at Jounouchi who was slowly waking up. The small boy crept over and kissed him deeply, his hazel eyes popping open to look at Yuugi.

"Well good morning to you to." He said, smiling and tried to sit up. "Ah!" He bit his lip and landed back on the floor, his elbows propping him up. "Jeezum holy chris." He said exhaling. Yami looked at him and leaned down, kissing him gently on the lips.

"Sorry Jounouchi-kun."

The blonde shook his head.

"Ah…no, worries." He said, closing one eye. "It's pay back for what I did to Yuugi." He said, finally sitting up. Yuugi pouted.

"You're still fretting over that?" Jounouchi leaned his elbows on his knees and looked at him out of the corner of his eye. Yuugi wrapped his arms around him and nibbled on his ear. "I told you not to worry, I knew the consequences…I had no problems with it."

Jounouchi smiled and agreed. Yami helped him up and they all three got into the shower…whether the soap was dropped on accident is a whole different story. 

Jounouchi walked to school a bit stiff-legged on Tuesday, but was fine by mid-afternoon when gym started. He was just a bit sore after all that Yuugi and Yami put him through over the weekend. Which, wasn't necessarily a bit thing, but he was pooped. Yuugi giggled and kissed him when they were alone, and held hands with him on the way home. He seemed very upbeat ever since Yami and Jounouchi had come to terms…and his nights weren't that lonely anymore either after Jounouchi went home.

However, the perfect scene had a dark spot to it as Anzu watched them walk home after school one day. She sighed and leaned against the brick building. She had suspected something like this ever since she found out about Honda and Ryou a while ago…but she had hoped desperately that this wasn't what was going on between two of her closest friends. She didn't know why exactly though. It wasn't that she didn't want her friends happy, but they were happy at her expense. She was alone now, and didn't know exactly how to handle it. 

The next day Anzu pulled Jounouchi aside and the blonde smiled awkwardly.

"Hey Anzu, long time no see."

"A long time indeed Jounouchi." She said sourly. "What's going on with you and Yuugi?"

He couldn't conceal the deep crimson that filled his face. He stuttered.

"I, ah, well…ah, what do you mean by that?"

She sighed.

"Stop playing stupid Jounouchi! Don't think I haven't noticed you and Yuugi. You're doing the same thing as Honda and Ryou!" She turned away and crossed her arms. "Some friend you are."

His confusion and surprise aside he stepped up.

"What do you mean some friend I am?! You're the one who's not accepting us! If you were truly our friend you-"

"I would accept it if you had told me!"

"Well, what am I supposed to do? 'Uh, hey Anzu just wanted to tell you that I'm gay and am chasing after my best friend who is obviously gay to.' I don't think it works that way. I didn't even know I liked guys like that until Yuugi came along! I _still_ have my weak moments!"

Yuugi leaned against the wall and listened to them fight for awhile, then turned and ran down the hallway. Jounouchi looked after him and so did Anzu.

"Well, see now he's upset." Jounouchi growled to her.

"It's not my fault." She snapped back. Jounouchi sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, I need to go talk to Yuugi. We can deal with this some other time." He said quickly and chased after his lover.

Anzu watched him go, a tear slipping down her cheek before she let out a sob and dropped to her knees. 

Jounouchi finally caught up with him in the back of the school and stopped, catching his breath.

"Hey, Yuugi, wait!"

The short boy leaned against a tree and sniffled.

"I'm…I'm sorry Jounouchi, I never realized…" 

The blonde bit his lip and wrapped his arm around Yuugi.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said some of the things I did…"

"…But they were true weren't they? You…you still have your weak moments about us?"

Jounouchi looked up at the sky, closed his eyes and then looked back down.

"I don't know…sometimes I wonder if our friendship was worth turning into a loving relationship…I mean, what if we break up? I once heard someone say that it's easier to turn a friendship into love, than love into a friendship."

"…If you were having second thoughts you should have told me…" 

Jounouchi leaned down on one knee and wiped away a tear that had run down Yuugi's face.

"…No, no Yuugi…They weren't second thoughts, just insecurities…"

"About what?"

"About…About stupid things really…"

"Like your reputation?"

Jounouchi bit his lip and Yuugi sighed.

"As stupid as it sounds, it sort of is like that…"

"So you're ashamed of me? Is that it?"

"No! No, never! I just don't know how people would react to-" Yuugi shook his hand and walked away, leaving Jounouchi in mid-sentence. He finished quietly to himself. "…to someone who fell in love with his best male friend…" He leaned down on his other knee and looked to the ground, two tears hitting the ground.

__

Oh lord, what did I do to deserve this punishment? I don't deserve someone like him…and now…and now I fear I've really lost him. He grabbed his head in mental agony and sobbed. _God Jou, you fucked up big this time. What I wouldn't do to have things back to the way they were…Or would I?_
    
    ***I'd hate to walk away from you, as if this never existed
    Cause when we kissed, the moment after, I looked at you different (Yeah)
    Lately I gotta watch what I say
    'Cause you take things personal nowadays
    You used to laugh, now you get mad

Damn I just want my friend back, yeah...yeah...***

Yami shouted at Yuugi from inside their mental bond.

//Aibou! What are you doing?\\

/What do you mean Yami?\ He asked angrily.

//Why are you leaving him like that?\\

/Because he's ashamed of us.\

//Did he say that specifically?\\

/No, but he said…he just implied it ok?!\

Yami crossed his arms and appeared by Yuugi.

"No. No it's not ok Yuugi. Look beyond those words, he looked beyond your problem when I was being a baby and now you have to do the same. You love him Yuugi and you've come too far to lose him now over something like this."

"But-"

"No buts! All relationships have these types of things happen, and your relationship is **no** exception." Yami looked at him sternly and Yuugi looked down, feeling quite foolish. "Besides, you should know of all people how much he loves you to."

"But he said that he wondered if our friendship was worth taking it a step further."

"…If you two had really cared this relationship would have been down the drain a long time ago. Don't you think Ryou and Honda went through the same thing?"

"I-I suppose." He said, sniffling and wiping away his tears. Yami smiled gently and touched his face.

"Yes. I'm sure they did. Now, you need to go back over there and talk to him…there's no harm in talking."

Yami looked out the corner of his eye and saw a dark figure slinking across the yard past them. It was Anzu from what he could tell, makeup staining her face. Her eyes were bloodshot and she was clutching her arms angrily as she exited the school grounds.

"Maybe we should talk to Anzu first." 

Yami shook his head.

"No, you talk to Jounouchi, if anyone has to talk to her it should be me."

"But I know what they were arguing over. Please Yami, you know how to explain these things to him, I'll join you in a moment." He touched Yami's arm and the Pharaoh caved. 

"Fine. But you hurry up Aibou."

Yuugi raced across the yard to catch up with Anzu and Yami turned to face Jounouchi. He had to walk a ways to find the blonde again, but when he did, the scene about broke his heart. His eyes were closed tightly, his arms leaning on his knees; his shirt tear stained and see through while his hair swayed about more mussed up than usual. 

"Jounouchi-kun?"

The blonde didn't look up, but a small noise escaped his throat and Yami could tell he was crying again. He bent down and pulled the boy into his arms, holding him close. Jounouchi didn't respond and for a while Yami worried about his health when suddenly he heard small murmurs coming from his mouth.

"…I don't deserve him…I really don't…Oh Yami, how could I have hurt him so bad?"

Yami held him out and looked deep into the honey colored eyes, which were looking down.

"You _do_ deserve him, and he deserves you…And you didn't hurt him, he obviously hurt you worse."

"Then why is he so mad?"

"…Because he doesn't understand. Yuugi is too kind and caring to see the logic in most people's decisions. But Jou, believe me, he loves you more than life itself, and he won't let something like this tear you apart."

Jounouchi looked up at him.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

"I don't know Yami…I never meant to tell him that I was having second thoughts…I wasn't really, it's just that sometimes I wonder…and I don't know why I do. In the beginning I wondered why I was thinking about him like that, now I'm still wondering…I know it's love, but love seems to be even blinder than I thought. And obviously stupid too."

"No, not stupid, just determined and headstrong. Love is a force not meant to be reckoned with or thought about, when you love someone you feel it in the bowels of your soul, and no matter what your brain is thinking, your heart is acting. Your heart knows better than your brain sometimes. And this, would be one of those instances."

__
    
    ***And my mind's gone half-crazy
    'Cause I can't leave you alone (Can't get you out of my system)
    And I'm wondering if it's worth
    Me holding' on (Holding' on)
    Say my mind's gone half crazy (Yeah)
    'Cause I can't leave you alone (Can't get you out of my system, yeah)
    And I'm wondering' if it's worth
    Me holding' on (Oh)***

Yuugi finally caught up to Anzu and touched her arm. The brunette did not respond, but stopped.

"A-Anzu-chan? Anzu, I think we need to talk."

She closed her eyes and said sharply.

"There's nothing _to_ talk about." She looked at him. "There hasn't been and there isn't now. Good-bye Yuugi."

He stopped her again and stepped in front of her. When she tried to take a step he got in her way. She stomped her foot angrily, fresh tears falling out of her eyes.

"Yuugi! Please move!"

"No! Not until you tell me what is going on!"

"You know damn well what's going on!" She let out a sob and clutched her arms, falling to the ground. Yuugi leaned down and touched her shoulder. She shook it off angrily and kept her eyes off of him.

"Anzu, I don't know what's going on with _you_."

"Like you care." She said sourly.

"I _do_ care Anzu…is this about me and Jou?"

She sneered.

"I loved you Yuugi, wasn't I good enough for you?"

"Anzu, I never knew you loved me…I would have been yours in an instant if I knew you felt the same way about me as I do to you."

She was silent for a moment.

"…But you love Katsuya more than you love me, don't you?"

He didn't speak and she looked up at him.

"I thought so."

He suddenly got frustrated and glared at her.

"You know what Anzu?! I didn't want to say this, but you're being a total bitch! I heard you and Jounouchi fighting and you should've known that I love him! YES I DO love him more than you! He's always been there for me and he got there before you did! He had the guts to ask me out, to tell me his true feelings! And you…you acted like a coward." He stood up. "I've tried being nice, I've tried ignoring it. I love you Anzu, but this, this I can't ignore. You are jealous of Jounouchi?"

She stood up to meet his eyes.

"I'm not _jealous_ of him…" She turned away. "…I just…feel like I've lost my friends…"

His eyes softened at this.

"…H-How could you think that? We all love you as a sister Anzu, how could you think you've lost us?"

"Because you all love each other more than I…First it was Ryou and Honda who stopped being with us, with me, and then…then you and Jounouchi…I can't take this kind of pressure Yuugi. I need you guys, you are my life."

"…Anzu…"

"Don't Anzu me Yuugi." She said quietly and looked down, wiping away her tears. "You're right…I am a coward, a yellow-bellied coward. I'm not better than Seto Kaiba. Please forgive me."

He pulled her into a gentle hug.

"Anzu, I forgive you…I never realized how our actions were affecting others…they say love is blind, but I never realized _how_ blind." He looked up at her. "Maybe we could all get together sometime?"

She shook her head and took a step back.

"No." She wouldn't meet his eyes. "It just won't be the same anymore. I don't think it's going to work out. I'm sorry Yuugi." She stepped away from him and quickly walked off.

He watched her go, his heart dropping. He crossed his arms and two hands touched his shoulder. He realized it was Jounouchi and Yami.

"You going to be ok Yuug?" It was Jounouchi familiar rich voice. Yuugi turned and leapt into his grasp, sobbing into his already tear soaked shirt. Yami grabbed Jounouchi's shoulder and head gently and leaned his forehead onto the blondes'. The three stood there for awhile and finally broke off, deciding that school would only hinder them that day. It was the first time Yuugi had skipped and he followed Jounouchi to an old park where the blonde usually came.

"Yuugi?"

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry." 

The short boy looked at him solemnly.

"For what?"

"For acting the way I did…I'm sorry I made us lose Anzu as a friend, and I'm sorry I had any second thoughts about us…If I had been truly dedicated to you I wouldn't have said those things." 

Yuugi leaned over and pecked his lips.

"No, I should be the sorry one for being a baby. I shouldn't have gotten so mad the way I did. And it's not your fault that Anzu is gone…"

Jounouchi looked at Yuugi who was now looking down in silent despair. He pulled the boy close to him and held him tightly for a minute.

"You loved her didn't you?"

Yuugi was silent for awhile and Jounouchi thought that maybe he didn't hear him, when at the last minute Yuugi spoke quietly.

"…I thought I did." He looked up at him. "I thought I love her." He looked away, a small smile creeping onto his face. "I used to think that maybe…maybe I'd be her first love and lover, be the father of her child and raise a family with her. But she never seemed to return my feelings…Then you came along, and my dormant feelings arose again. I found that…that I wasn't truly in love with her."

Jounouchi kissed the top of his head and said no more.

__
    
    ***Oh...oh...oh...oh...oh...yeah...
    What happened to the one I used to know, oh, yeah, yeah
    The one I used to laugh and joke with
    The one I used to tell all my secrets

We used to chill and be down for whatever whenever together, yeah***

Yami leaned against a tree and watched the two quietly for awhile. They stayed there nearly all day and only until the sun was in danger of falling into the blackness did they leave. Jounouchi stayed with Yuugi and they didn't try to contact Anzu. The next few days were awkward, she avoided them at all costs until they finally got the hint and pretended like they didn't know her.

This continued for a couple of months until they nearly forgot about her. The two couples often hung out together and double-dated; the two Yami's constantly bickering while the two hikari's tried to calm their angered nerves. This only proved to arouse them and they all wound up, on more than one occasion, making love in the same room. Yami and Jounouchi got close and closer, but Jounouchi still held Yuugi above the bar. Jounouchi still questioned at times, whether Yuugi's friendship had been worth it, but time after time the smaller boy and more often Yami reassured them that this only increased their friendship.

And sometimes at night Yuugi sat alone in the windowsill looking over the city to see if he could spot Anzu's house. His mind still filled with questions as to whether or not he truly loved her. He knew things would never be the same between them until one day when they ran into each other during school. 

Her books flew out from her arms and she quickly bent down to pick them up. Yuugi bent down to help her to and their hands touched. They both recoiled quickly and nervously giggled.

"Ah, heh, sorry Yuugi." She said and snatched the paper up. Yuugi smiled and handed her the stuff that he had picked up.

"No, no, it was my fault. _I_ wasn't watching where I was going…" He looked at her deeply. "Or who I was hurting…Anzu, _I'm_ sorry, and that's the way it should be."

She looked at him deeply and quietly, then leaned in, her lips brushing against his. When they parted she got flustered and apologized.

"Um, ah, well, I'd uh, I'd better get going to class. By Yuugi, and…It's all right."

Yuugi touched his lips and watched her go, a redness spreading across his cheeks.

"…By Anzu…and…thanks."

__
    
    ***And my mind's gone half crazy (Whoa...whoa...)
    'Cause I can't leave you alone (I'm going' half crazy, baby)
    And I'm wondering' if it's worth (Over you)
    Me holding' on (Yeah, over you)
    Say my mind's gone half crazy (Yeah)
    'Cause I can't leave you alone (Oh, and I just don't know)
    And I'm wondering' if it's worth (Said I just don't know what to do now)
    Me holding' on (Listen we used to chill, yeah)
    And my mind's gone half-crazy (We used to hang, yeah)
    'Cause I can't leave you alone (We used to do, we used to do)
    And I'm wondering' if it's worth (So many things together, yeah)
    Me holding' on (Yeah, yeah)
    Say my mind's gone half-crazy (Yeah, yeah)
    'Cause I can't leave you alone (Ho...ho...)
    And I'm wondering' if it's worth (Yeah)
    Me holding' on (Ho, oh)***
    ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.
    So, how did everyone like it? Sorry it was so long, but I kind of got wrapped up in it and didn't realize how hard it was to put those lyrics in the right places. The song just struck me as a Jounouchi/Yuugi fiction and I **had** to use it.
    But, please review and tell me whether or not you like it! :D Thanks!

__

*Favorite Quote: It is easier to turn a friendship into a love, than a love into a friendship.

*-Favorite quote would be a quote that I personally enjoyed out of the story, this is a new quirk that I have begun during all of my new and updated FF's because I feel the need to critique myself also. 


End file.
